Traps
by Esherymack
Summary: Oneshot, not my best work, and kinda weird. A nice day, a nice lake... and some fox traps. No yaoi, just mild parental Cross and little Allen.


A/N: So I've been really into the one-shots lately, with a million and one random ideas boggling around in my melon skull. So, to keep myself both sane and entertained, I'm writing these one shots (I think there's like… five? Ten? I dunno)

You can be mad at me for not updating my other stories in reviews XD Just make sure that you review the story if you're gonna complain too XD

Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-man; it's owned by Katsura Hoshino.

P.S: Please disregard stupid and/or simple spelling errors; I'm wearing acrylic nails and I cannot for the sake of God type right. They keep slipping off the keys. My typing is usually so pristine because I keep my nails as short nubs, but I've got some guys to impress, so I'm actually trying.

Thanks!

* * *

"Traps" Cross-n-Allen, Parental!Cross (Or, since some of you prefer it, Mama Cross XD), little Allen. This one is _kinda _weird.

* * *

Whilst their many travels around the world, Cross and Allen struggled through a great number of challenges. Some of them were very trivial—things such as missing articles of clothing—and other times, they were much more serious. This was under the category of 'much more serious.'

It had started out as a nice day—the sun was shining, and the path was well-shaded on one side by large, leafy trees. Allen was thoroughly entertained by the sparkling blue lake on the other side of the lake; it reflected the sun in sparkling white-hot dots. Cross watched Allen dashing along the coastline, chasing after Tim, and then running back, away from the golem, which had turned on him with stubby gold fangs. Cross smirked at the sight before he turned back to watching the dappled shadows wavering back and forth. He tuned out Allen and Tim; they most likely wouldn't have needed him.

As Cross was walking along at a content, unusually slow pace, Tim rammed into his back. Cross turned to grab the golem—and, logically, Allen—but was surprised to only find Tim flying behind him. The golem latched onto the brim of Cross's hat, and Cross yanked him off. "Tim! Where'd the idiot go?" Cross snapped.

Timcampy yanked on Cross's hat a second time. This time, Cross heard a distressed shout from the lakebed, and Cross rubbed his forehead in an annoyed manner before stalking over to find the kid. The General also, sadly, mistook the shout of distress as a shout of excitement.

"What is it now, brat?" Cross said when he thought he was near enough to be heard by the boy. Allen didn't respond, though, and Timcampy whacked Cross in the back of the head with the wide part of his tail. Cross snatched the golem out of the air and stuffed him down the front of his jacket; he couldn't deal with the hyperactive golem right now.

"Well, if you're not gonna answer me, I'm leaving…"

"Master, wait!" Allen replied quickly. This time, Cross picked up the distressed note in the boy's voice. He walked the final five feet to his apprentice, presently located in the dip between the pebbly sand of the lakebed and a few feet of grass. Upon leaning down, he managed to find the source of Allen's distress: a simple animal trap was caught around his left ankle. It had probably been set out for a fox or rabbit come to drink from the river, but the victim was rather the apprentice.

"Shit," Cross hissed. "Why weren't you paying attention?" he snapped, louder so that Allen could hear him.

"I'm sorry…" the boy whimpered. "It hurts. Can you get it off? Please?" Allen said.

Cross sighed. "Move over. I can't get to it with you sitting on your foot," Cross said irritably. _I really do not have time for this…_

With the injury in full visibility, now, Cross could see the extent of the wound it left behind, as well as the inappropriately sharp wire it was made from. He tapped the metal, and he frowned when Allen yelped. "It's pretty tight. Did you just step in it? Or were you being stupid?"

"Whaddaya think I was doin'!" Allen snapped at his master.

"Well, I honestly wouldn't put it past you to be doing something completely idiotic," Cross grumbled, pulling a sharp knife from his pocket. He received a pointed glare from his apprentice before he tugged the wire feeding into the ground taunt and began sawing at it with the blade. Allen hissed in pain every time the wire went a bit slack or a bit more taunt in the wrong direction, causing the sharp wire embedded in the soft skin of his ankle to dig a bit deeper.

With a tinny _snap,_ Cross freed his apprentice from the sand. A bit of blood, red and sticky, had soaked into the sand, but not enough to be that worrisome. Now, Cross moved onto the part caught around Allen's ankle. He looked carefully at the trap mechanism that had pulled the wire tight. With the tip of the knife, he cracked the latch open, and the trap loosened. Allen pulled his injured foot free, and Cross dropped the blade as the trap tightened again. Carefully, he picked it up, and tossed the trap into the lake.

"Can you walk?" It was, admittedly, a stupid question, but Cross figured he'd ask anyway.

Allen gave him a sharp glare that said everything Cross needed to hear. "Alright, alright, sorry I asked. Eh… Tim. Do you happen to know where there are any bandages?"

The golem fluttered around a bit before dropping into one of two bags still on Allen's back_—incredible to think that he actually got used to carrying those—_and hopping back out with some white, neatly rolled bandages. Cross took them with a muffled 'thanks' and carefully wrapped Allen's wound, securing it by tucking the loose end into the first layer. It was makeshift, but it'd keep the wound covered until they reached the next town.

Cross ended up walking with Allen hanging down his back—again—and was held up for three weeks in the next town. It was surprising to Allen that the General actually made an effort to _not _get them chased out…

* * *

Yeah. Not my best work XD

R'n'R, please...


End file.
